Doctor Chad Dylan Cooper
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Sonny is sick and Chad decides to take care of her. Sonny quickly discovers, however, that Chad is the lousiest nurse that ever existed. Channy.


**A/N**: Sup guys :) Here's the deal: This idea sounded so much better in my head than it came out in writing. I feel like it may be a little rushed and silly and pointless, but I dunno, you tell me. I've read a lot of fics where Chad does such a good job caring for a sick Sonny, and I was finally thinking, I love Chad, but I would NOT want him being the one person taking care of me :P This is the fic that resulted.

As for an update on the book I'm writing, I'm about six chapters from finishing, but I've decided to take The Journal, along with any Channy fic ideas, off hiatus. I realized the other day that I have the whole summer to get this book done, and decided to stop stressing so much over it. I need a little fun too, so I will return to The Journal shortly and get more Channy stories out there. If there's an idea you would like to see happen, PLEASE let me know and I WILL write it! :)

Enjoy, and PLEASE review! :) As a serious writer, they help a lot!

Oh, and follow me on Twitter: MiaTurner. Let me know you're from ff . net :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

**Random thought of the day: ** I can't decide if I'm a Tawni/Grady or Tawni/Nico shipper. *foot stomp*

---

Sonny groaned in misery as she threw another used tissue on the ground next to her.

Another loud thunder clap made her jump in her spot. She groaned again. It was as though God was having a good laugh at her expense. She was obscenely sick, her mother was working late, and to top it all off, it was pouring rain and thundering loudly. Three of her least favorite things.

Sonny sneezed loudly, reaching up to press a hand to her forehead. She cringed when she heard a voice outside of the door.

"Sonny?"

Make that _four_ of her least favorite things.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny whined pitifully.

Chad frowned. "Excuse _me_, princess," he spat. "I was staying late to catch up on some things and on his way out, your director asked me to come see why you hadn't left yet."

Sonny scoffed. "I doubt that. Why would he ask _you_ to check on me?""

Chad growled under his breath, taking a step into the prop house. "Because everyone else went home, Randomite. You should too. Your overwhelming fail might seep into Stage 2 if you stay here long enough."

Sonny pinched the bridge of her nose as Chad snickered at his own joke. She really didn't need this right now.

"Go away, Chad," she sniffed. "I'm sick and I don't want you here."

Chad frowned and took another step towards the couch Sonny was draped over.

"You're sick?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "_Yes_ Chad, I'm sick. Please leave me alone."

"Why don't you just go home?"

Sonny sighed. "Because my mom is working late and I forgot my key at home. I know, brilliant, right? Now go away."

Chad fixed his tie, putting on a smirk. "Well if you're sick, I guess you'll need someone to take care of you."

She glared at him. "Go home, Chad. I'm not in the mood for your--" Sonny stopped mid-sentence when Chad kneeled down and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. She attributed the butterflies that resulted to nothing more than a stomach ache.

"You're really warm," he muttered quietly. Did she hear a hint of concern in his voice? She blinked a few times, shaking the ridiculous notion from her head. She really _must_ be sick; she was getting delusional.

Chad shook his head before standing back up. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Sonny whined. She cringed at the way that came out. It sounded so... needy. And she _definitely_ didn't need Chad.

"I'm going to the cafeteria and the nurse's office to get a few things."

Sonny narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't steal things from the cafeteria and nurse, Chad," she chided.

Chad rolled his eyes. "It's called _borrowing_, Sonny. I'm sure they'll get over it."

Sonny opened her mouth to protest, but Chad had already left. She sighed heavily, staring ahead at the wall while she waited for him. She hated him so much. Why did this night have to take yet _another_ turn for the worst? All she wanted was to be alone. Alone and... miserable.

Sonny sighed as she realized how ridiculous she was sounding. Chad usually drove her up the wall, but right now he was trying to be nice. If she wanted to see more of that, she supposed she would have to be more grateful for it.

She sat up a bit when she heard Chad come back in, holding a plastic bag.

"You like chicken noodle?" he asked, reaching into it and holding up a soup can. Sonny smiled weakly and nodded, rather impressed with him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything but the throbbing pain in her head, as she heard Chad busy himself behind her. She heard the humming of the microwave before Chad came back over to sit next to her.

"What else did you bring?" Sonny asked, glancing over at the bag.

Chad reached over again, this time producing a thermometer. "Thought it might be a good idea to see if you have a fever or not."

Sonny scrunched her nose as she looked the thermometer over. It wasn't the small, one-button type she kept in her medicine cabinet at home. It was big and bulky, not to mention complicated by the looks of it.

"Chad, do you know how to work one of those?" she asked reluctantly. Chad rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'm not an idiot, Sonny. Open."

Sonny sighed, opening her mouth and holding the thermometer under her tongue until a small beeping sound prompted her to take it back out. Chad looked down at the bulky device in his hands, his eyes widening slightly.

"Sonny," he said, sounding panicked, "I, er, I think we should get you to the hospital..."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. She felt cruddy, but the _hospital_?

"Why?" she asked, glancing at the thermometer in his hands.

Chad bit his lower lip. "It says 110 degrees," he answered, showing her the screen.

Sonny massaged her temples, feeling another headache coming on.

"That's impossible Chad. People die at 107." She held her hands up defensively when his eyes widened again. "Stop that! I'm fine. You just did it wrong. Give me that."

Sonny fiddled with the buttons for a moment before lifting the thermometer back up to her mouth.

"You had it set to 'underarm'," she explained, "instead of 'mouth'."

She could swear she saw Chad blush a little as he scratched the back of his neck.

"O-Oh," he mumbled. "Whatever."

Sonny sighed, checking the screen again. "99.9. That sounds more right."

Chad made a face. "It's still not good though."

Sonny smiled, slightly humbled by Chad's apparent concern. "I'll be alright. I'll bet that soup will help."

"Oh! Right." Chad stood up, walking back to the microwave. Sonny took in the delicious scent when he brought the bowl over to her. Her mouth was practically watering already.

"Thanks, Chad. I really needed this." She reached for the spoon, but Chad took her hand and placed it back in her lap.

"You're tired. Let me help."

Sonny smirked and shook her head. Chad was ridiculous sometimes. Her heart fluttered slightly when he smiled back at her, though she wasn't sure why. She tried to ignore it as Chad held the spoon up to her and she opened her mouth.

_Munch..._

_Munch..._

_CRUNCH..._

Ugh, it was absolutely disgusting. Sonny grimaced as she forced herself to swallow, feeling the noodles wiggle unpleasantly all the way down her throat.

Only Chad, she thought, _only_ Chad could screw up microwavable chicken noodle soup.

That took talent.

Sonny lifted a hand to refuse another bite, but was distracted by the look on his face. He seemed so content with himself for helping her. Jerk or not, Sonny wasn't so sure she could be the one to wipe that look off his face. And he _was_ only trying to be nice to her...

Sonny reluctantly stomached another few bites before she finally decided she'd had enough torture.

"I'm done, thanks, Chad."

He frowned. "But you didn't have that much. You really should finish the whole--"

"No no, my, er, my throat hurts really bad. I can't swallow anymore," she lied. Chad shrugged, putting the bowl down.

"Some medicine might bring your fever down then," he suggested. Sonny sighed in relief. Maybe some medicine would wash down the awful taste of that soup.

The relieved smile slid right off her face when he started uncapping a small bottle.

"Grape?" she asked, eyeing the liquid as he poured it onto a spoon.

"Uh... yes?"

Sonny grimaced. Chad was trying to kill her. She remembered a certain summer back in Wisconsin when she'd gotten sick. She was seven. Her mother had run to the store to get her some cough drops. Sonny had felt absolutely miserable and thought that helping herself to the medicine on the kitchen counter was the best solution. She'd taken too much and spent the rest of the night with her head in the toilet, bringing it back up. It was the day Sonny vowed she would never go near the flavor 'grape' as long as she lived. The very sight of the vile fruit at the grocery store nauseated her.

But then there were those damn eyes that Chad gave her again, and she couldn't refuse. Her face portrayed an impressive range of emotions, none of them good, as she swallowed the medicine down. Chad, none the wiser, smiled and recapped the bottle. Sonny forced herself to smile back at him until he was out of sight.

The next few hours went on in very much the same fashion. He made her stomach a few more bites of perhaps the most disgusting soup ever created. She was uncomfortably hot with all the blankets that weighed her down, but Chad wouldn't let her take any off because he 'read somewhere that keeping warm is good for you when you're sick'. He tried to hold her hair back when she started throwing up, but only unintentionally tugged at it so hard she was sure her scalp would come off. He put on the TV for her, only to have her very own 'Sicky Vicky' sketch play, making her feel even worse. Sonny was certain she felt twice as miserable as she did before Chad came in. This had turned out to be a total disaster.

'Forget being nice,' she finally thought to herself. 'If I let this go on, this cold will become a nasty case of the black plague.'

Sonny decided she would politely thank him, but kick him out when he returned to her side. She desperately needed rest and Chad was only making things worse. She looked up at him when he walked over, turning the the TV off.

"Chad, I--"

"You should get some sleep now, Sonny. You need to rest."

Sonny nearly choked on her words when Chad finished his request off with a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She was floored. Positively floored. Why was he acting like this all of the sudden?

Chad returned to the couch after turning the prop house light out.

"Chad, what are you doing? Go home," she held her blanket closer to her chin, hoping that didn't sound so mean.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Sonny," he answered. "You'd do the same for me."

Sonny frowned, though she was aware he couldn't see it in the dark. "Since when did that stop you from being a self-serving jerk?"

"Geez Sonny, I may be awesome, but I'm not _heartless_," he responded. Sonny made a face. That argument didn't really make a whole lot of sense...

A few moments of awkward silence later, she felt her head being lifted up. It was extremely uncomfortable to say the least, but she didn't see the point in arguing anymore. Chad had already worsened her condition, he might as well go for the kill.

Sonny groaned in pain before a strange wave of relief finally washed over. She felt the pounding in her head dull slightly and the churning in her stomach slow down. It took her a moment to register that Chad had placed her head in his lap. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his cologne, her fingers lightly dancing on the material of his khaki pants. It was strange, she thought, that being in such a position suddenly dulled the pain she was feeling. She remembered an old adage her mother once told her; that sometimes people get sick when they don't get hugged enough. She shook this thought off, deeming it childish. Still, it _was_ very interesting the way the pain just stopped...

She decided to stop questioning why Chad was being like this when he started soothingly running his fingers through her hair. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, she reminded herself.

She smiled contently as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. So maybe Chad was a lousy caretaker. But the way he was being so gentle with her now... She couldn't bring herself to kick him out. She felt loads better already.

Perhaps more doctors should prescribe laying your head in Chad Dylan Cooper's lap?

---

Please review :)


End file.
